1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover for an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device cover that is capable of standing the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Although electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc, are designed to be used while held in a user's hand, there are times when it is more convenient for the electronic device to stand on end, without being held by the user, e.g., when watching movies or cooking from a displayed recipe.
Normally, to stand an electronic device, a stand unit that supports the electronic device is necessary, because the electronic device does not stand by itself. For example, by using a stand unit capable of standing the electronic device, the electronic device may be supported so as to make a predetermined tilt angle relative to a surface on which the electronic device stands.
However, conventional stand units for supporting electronic devices are generally heavy and/or bulky, often making them inconvenient to carry separately.